


Не стоит недооценивать ведьм

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bondage, Brother/Sister Incest, Dry Sex, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Incorporeal Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Witches, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Домик на краю лесной опушки пустовал слишком долго, и когда в нем наконец появились жильцы, весть об этом разлетелась моментально.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Haiba Lev, Haiba Alisa/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou/Haiba Alisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Не стоит недооценивать ведьм

Домик на краю лесной опушки пустовал слишком долго, и когда в нем наконец появились жильцы, весть об этом разлетелась моментально. Куроо сперва пропустил русалочью трескотню мимо ушей, но однажды рано утром, перед самым рассветом, возвращался домой как раз по той опушке. Боковым зрением он уловил движение и приостановился, чтобы посмотреть. 

В доме растворяли ставни. Потом открылась дверь, и на улицу вышла девушка. Подобрав длинную юбку, босыми ногами ступила в траву, полную росы. Тогда Куроо и обратил внимание, что беспорядок буйно разросшихся диких трав, достававших до пояса и вечно норовивших оставить на тебе свои семена, сменил мягкий ковер кашки, в который по краям, из лесной тени, вливалась яркая зелень кислицы. Девушка меж тем наклонилась пару раз, срывая какие-то стебли, стряхнула с них капли и вернулась в дом, оставив дверь раскрытой настежь. 

Ее звали Алиса. И подобной красоты Куроо никогда и ни у кого не видел, даже у холеных принцесс и их избалованных фрейлин. Она околдовала без зелий и отваров, которыми торговала, околдовала, сама того не зная. Перед своим зеркалом, темным и чуть помутневшим, Куроо принимал ее облик, пусть и приходилось додумывать неизвестные пока детали. Медленно собирал в кулак тяжелую ткань юбки, открывая щиколотку, потом гладкую голень, потом округлое колено и крепкое бедро. Опускался в старое кресло, стоявшее неподалеку, перекидывал ногу через подлокотник и поддергивал юбку еще выше. Руки Алисы он хорошо рассмотрел: перед покупателями она всегда держала иллюзию безупречной белизны, но на деле ее ладони и пальцы, хоть и идеальные по форме, были расчерчены шрамами. Именно такие руки он создавал для себя, и такие пальцы, испещренные тонкими кольцами порезов и кляксами ожогов, видел в зеркале, когда раздвигал ими набухшие, налившиеся губы и скользил внутрь. 

Брат Алисы, Лев, был странным мальчиком, молчаливым и не то угрюмым, не то просто невеселым. Впрочем, он всегда с готовностью откликался на ее ласковые просьбы — «Левушка, принеси немного зверобоя, пожалуйста» или «Подай мне вон ту баночку, мой хороший». А еще Куроо быстро выяснил, что жили они совсем не как брат с сестрой; скрывали, конечно, из-за этого, должно быть, и очутились здесь, в самом центре густого леса, но скрыть что-то от Куроо было слишком сложно. 

Да они ведь и не знали, что темнота, сочившаяся сквозь небрежно прикрытые ставни, была не совсем темнотой. Когда снаружи луна заливала светом опушку, делая круглые головки кашки похожими на пену, приходилось быть осторожным. В первый раз он видел в основном спину Льва и обнимавшие ее тонкие руки Алисы, лунно-белые на фоне его загорелой, обветренной кожи. Удивился, конечно, — но какое ему было дело до этого? Любое соитие, любой акт — хоть с мужем, хоть с братом, хоть с любимым псом — был для него пищей, а иногда и вином, терпким и пьянящим. 

На следующую ночь Алиса была сверху. Куроо скользил вдоль стен, стараясь не цеплять тонкие сияющие нити, и наконец нашел лучшее место, чтобы любоваться ею. Один из лучей как раз тянулся по груди, высвечивая такие же бледные, как ее кожа, пухлые ареолы и торчащие соски. Рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы и сами словно были лунным светом. Алиса двигалась поначалу неспешно, почти лениво, а потом все быстрее и резче, и руки Льва, которыми он придерживал ее за бедра, смотрелись сгустками теней. 

Темные ночи делали все гораздо проще, позволяли не прятаться. Куроо сперва смотрел на них обоих, спавших рядом — Лев обычно закидывал на Алису руку и ногу, прижимаясь почти всем телом, — а потом втягивался под покрывало, к такой же точно тьме, только та не способна была ничего чувствовать и ощущать. Куроо оглаживал кожу, слизывал тепло, копившееся в сгибе локтей, под грудью, между ног. Закручивался вокруг сосков, проступавших едва заметными бугорками, играл с ними, тянул, пока они не становились твердыми, как сахарные шарики. А потом стекал между бедер, проникая внутрь, где уже было мокро в ожидании момента, когда его невидимый язык, сотканный из сумерек, соберет это густое пряное лакомство. 

Алиса тихо стонала во сне. Порой просыпалась, разбуженная оргазмом. Смотрела на Льва, словно не верила, что он был ни при чем и просто мирно спал рядом. Через какое-то время засыпала снова. Но когда Куроо впервые попробовал проникнуть глубже, стон был совсем не от удовольствия. 

— Левушка, погоди, не надо так… Так больно…

Пацан до сих пор не умел с ней обращаться, или это были отголоски их первого раза, наверняка неловкого и неуклюжего? Куроо выскользнул обратно, свился вокруг клитора, распустил нежные, осторожные щупальца темноты, пока вокруг снова не стало сочно. 

А иногда он никак не хотел останавливаться, и даже почувствовав, как сокращаются внутри Алисы мышцы и затапливают тело сладостью, сжимался крепче, вытягивая все до последней капли, до болезненных судорог. 

Теперь он хорошо знал, как создавать ее облик перед зеркалом, но всего этого было мало, мало, слишком мало. 

Мать Алисы была ведьмой и успела научить ее многому из того, что знала сама, но со своей болезнью не справилась. Алиса и Лев остались вдвоем, с кучей банок, склянок и мелкой сухой крошки разных оттенков мутно-зеленого. 

Лев, до смерти матери бывший жизнерадостным и дружелюбным — порой, по мнению некоторых, даже слишком — мальчишкой, сильно переменился. Теперь он почти всегда молчал и хорошо если не жался, скрутившись в комочек, где-нибудь в углу. У Алисы болело за него сердце, но что она могла сделать? Только поддерживать ласковым словом, нежным жестом и надеяться, что время поможет. 

Спал Лев рядом, близко-близко, тепло дыша в шею. Поначалу тем дело и ограничивалось — он попросту был слишком маленьким. Но время правда шло, хоть и неизвестно, помогало ли; все чаще Алиса, лежа без сна, чувствовала, как пульсирует прижатый к бедру член, набираясь новых, взрослых сил. Как-то утром на рубашке появился молочно-белый след, неприятно холодивший промокшей тканью. И еще раз, и снова; но это же было естественно для растущего мальчика, поэтому Льву она ничего не говорила. Пока однажды не проснулась от душной тяжести, гораздо большей, чем привычная рука поперек груди. Почти забравшись на Алису, Лев слепо целовал шею и плечо, одной рукой пытался забраться под рубашку и шептал, как заведенный:

— Лиса… Лисочка, как же я тебя люблю… 

Что было делать? Она ведь тоже его любила, своего дорогого младшего братишку. 

После, когда он уже почти заснул, успокоившись и насытившись ненадолго, Алиса встала, нашла нужный отвар на полке, потом, подумав, еще один. Выпила оба и, вернувшись в постель, вытянулась около Льва, положив голову ему на плечо. Он только пробормотал что-то, обнял и тут же размеренно засопел. 

Да, зыбкого отражения в зеркале и бесплотных ласк отчаянно не хватало. Куроо выбрал любимую внешность — это был парнишка, встретившийся на тракте и шедший в город, в университет. Куроо так увлекли темно-золотые глаза и резкая, до одури привлекательная усмешка, что он выпил его целиком, оставив себе на память точный облик, вплоть до родинки на бедре и линий сплетения мышц на руках. 

С тем, чтобы заинтересовать, Куроо проблем не испытывал никогда: не один образ, так другой, не одна манера, так другая, а на любые отказы и сомнения были чары, хотя он старался обойтись без них. И по тому, как плеснул в зеленых ведьминых глазах Алисы интерес, у него были все шансы. 

За то время, пока брат с сестрой жили здесь, на опушке, Куроо ни разу не видел в ее постели никого, кроме Льва. Но Лев, хоть и почти такой же красивый, как Алиса, интересовал его гораздо меньше. Может, потому, что ведьмовства — и опасности — в нем не было ни капли. Льва и не было дома — он ушел в лес, по закату собирать травы, — когда Алиса мягко улыбнулась очередной шутке Куроо, протянула руку и погладила его по непослушным волосам, а потом сделала шаг вперед и, обхватив за шею, поцеловала. Мятная свежесть и брусничная горчинка были у нее на губах. 

Алиса легко оседлала его, но словно не обращала внимания ни на что, кроме себя, ощущений своего тела. Куроо было все равно: он любовался мягкими перекатами мышц на животе, наслаждался упругостью грудей в ладонях и обволакивавшим плотным жаром. Смотрел, как под его пальцами наливались нежным румянцем бледные соски. Когда Алиса наклонялась за поцелуем, ее серебряные волосы ложились вокруг тончайшим, чуть искрящимся покрывалом. 

А потом она вскинулась в очередной раз и замерла, глядя куда-то в сторону двери. Куроо изогнулся, пытаясь посмотреть, хотя уже понял, что вернулся Лев. 

— Левочка, — ласково сказала Алиса. — Подойди ко мне. 

Он подошел, послушный, как всегда; Алиса взяла его лицо в ладони и поцеловала — глубоко, долго, все это время едва заметно двигая бедрами, словно напоминая Куроо: я здесь, все еще с тобой. 

— Разденься, милый, — сказала она Льву, наконец отпустив. Потом повернулась к Куроо, уперлась руками ему в плечи и заскользила тягуче, крепко сжимаясь, явно заботясь только о том, чтобы удовольствие накатило как можно быстрее и мощнее. Взгляд Льва, который тот не отводил, даже раздеваясь, заставлял ее выгибаться сильнее, стонать громче и протяжнее. Куроо подыграл, резче вскидывая бедра, и долго стараться им не пришлось. 

Когда дрожь прошла, Алиса улыбнулась как-то странно, потянулась к низкому столику у кровати, на котором стояло несколько баночек. Коротким движением отвернула одну крышку, и по воздуху поплыл незнакомый аромат. Зачерпнув пальцем немного прозрачной мази, Алиса прочертила линию от своего пупка вверх, к ложбинке между грудей, и аромат вдруг усилился, пахнул резко, заглушив даже сладковатый запах трав, которыми был набит матрас. Куроо бы поостерегся любого снадобья в руках ведьмы, но расслабился, а теперь было уже поздно. Он лежал, приподнявшись на подушках, и видел свое тело. Которое вдруг поплыло, теряя очертания, растекаясь выплесками тьмы, тут же тающими в сгущавшихся сумерках. 

— Что… 

— Давай, — сказала Алиса. — Покажи Левушке кого-нибудь, кто ему понравится. 

Тьма тут же стянулась обратно, снова удерживаемая чужим обликом, но на сей раз женским. Округлая грудь, мягкий живот, разметавшиеся по подушкам длинные пряди, иссиня-черные. Вот только Лев, который подошел ближе, по-прежнему глядел только на Алису; а та слезла с Куроо и, разведя ему колени, устроилась между ними. 

— Раскройся пошире, — шепнула Алиса. Приказа оказалось невозможно ослушаться. Что же было в баночке, которая так и осталась стоять открытой, источая непонятный аромат?.. Куроо попробовал поднять руку — ничего не получилось. Внутри всплеснула паника, но вид Алисы, склонившейся между его раздвинутых бедер, отвлек. В конце концов, что бы с ним ни делали ради оргазма — он мог принять все. 

Он закрыл глаза, когда Алиса провела языком вдоль губ, только самый кончик запустив внутрь, как кошка, пробующая что-то незнакомое. Ей понравилось, должно быть: следующее движение было шире, смелее. Куроо выгнулся, немного провоцируя, поощряя тихим “ммм, еще...”; хоть это ему было позволено. 

Матрас просел под весом еще одного человека. Алиса дернулась и застонала; открыв глаза, Куроо увидел, что Лев пристроился к ней. Сам он, даже в виде пышной брюнетки, явно не был интересен. Странно, но это кольнуло разочарованием: Куроо не привык, чтобы им не интересовались. Хотя, возможно, следовало просто изменить цвет волос. Но этого он сейчас не мог из-за зелья, поэтому решил воспользоваться доступными средствами. И когда Алиса осторожно провела пальцами, раскрывая складки, подставился под руку, насколько получилось. 

— Чуть выше, — выдохнул он, подбавив в голос хрипотцы. — Сильнее, не бойся… 

От обхвативших его губ по телу поплыло тепло. Женское обличье всегда дарило совершенно иное наслаждение: более яркое, более всеохватывающее. Само ожидание — особенно вот так, под языком и губами, — было иным. Капля за каплей оно складывалось в тянущее нетерпение, которое хотелось и сбросить поскорее, утопив в слепящей вспышке, и продержаться на его волнах как можно дольше, пока от внутреннего жара не начал бы выступать пот, а бедра не устали дрожать мелко-мелко. Алиса вдруг задрожала сама, оторвалась от Куроо, запрокинув голову, и ее ощущения, перелившиеся к нему, сделали исход неизбежным. 

— Ну что же ты, Лев? — позвал Куроо, когда все трое отдышались. — Не хочешь меня? 

Алиса посмотрела удивленно: 

— А ты бы хотела?.. хотел?.. его? 

Куроо пожал плечами. 

— Я пришел ради тебя. Но он тоже красивый мальчик. 

Проклятое зелье все еще пахло, отвлечься от навязчивого аромата никак не получалось. Куроо по-прежнему мог шевельнуться лишь слегка, но попробовал потянуться, выставив аппетитную грудь. 

— Я знаю, кто ты, — сказала Алиса. 

— Я догадался. Не понимаю только, как догадалась ты. 

— Не надо недооценивать ведьм, — она улыбнулась, прихватила зубами темную ареолу, потянула — сильно, не стесняясь. — Так тебе тоже нравится? 

— А ты хотела бы, чтобы не понравилось, да? 

— Ты пришел без приглашения, — вдруг прошипела Алиса, и глаза зажглись изумрудной злостью. — Трахал меня, пока я спала. 

— И что? Тебе же было хорошо? 

— Только пока ты не исчезал, вместе со своими чарами! — Алиса сжала пальцы, впившись Куроо в бока, и ее острые ногти оставляли вспухшие полосы. — Чем… чем ты меня… 

— Я мог бы показать, — мягко ответил Куроо. — Но ты меня связала. 

— Я надеялась, что и ты поймешь, каково это, когда против воли… 

— Вряд ли. У каждого из нас своя природа. Моя мне помогает. 

Лев, до этого молча сидевший на краю матраса, коснулся ее спины. 

— Оставь его, Лиса… 

Алиса мгновенно развернулась к нему взметнувшейся фурией. 

— Жаль, он не тебя выбрал! Как бы ты себя чувствовал после того, как он пробирался внутрь… 

— Мне тоже жаль, — вздохнул Лев. — Тогда бы ты не переживала. 

Алиса какое-то время молча смотрела на него, потом повернулась к Куроо. 

— Покажи того юношу, которым пришел. 

Не успел Куроо ничего сообразить, а тело уже послушно поменялось, снова став поджарым, мужским. 

— На колени. Перевернись. 

Когда Куроо встал на четвереньки, Алиса огладила его по боку, почти как коня, а потом юрко подлезла под него, еще чуть подтянулась, чтобы смотреть глаза в глаза. 

— Левушка, — позвала она. — У тебя ведь получится, правда? 

— Я не хочу, — растерянно ответил Лев. 

— Ну пожалуйста. Ради меня. 

Зеленый взгляд Алисы изучал лицо Куроо, может, все надеясь найти следы страха или неудовольствия. Но ему и правда было совершенно все равно, кто и как его трахал. А уж столько разнообразия редко удавалось заполучить. 

Алиса провела руками по талии Куроо, нажала, молча приказывая прогнуться, просесть ниже. Закинула на него ноги, направляя в себя. Позволила плавно повести бедрами, чтобы проникнуть глубже. Куроо услышал вздох — почти всхлип — Льва, а потом ему на поясницу легли руки… 

…и тут же все стало не так, совсем не так. Не осталось предвкушения, сладости от того, что он был в Алисе и его собирались взять, хорошо, вместе еще лучше. Ничего этого — только слабость и страх. Не его, чужой, но легче от этого не становилось. Сейчас Куроо был тем красивым мальчиком, полным планов и обаяния, мальчиком, который так запал на ямочку на щеке, пышную грудь и крепкие бедра, что сам не заметил, как отдал все силы — всю жизнь. А еще Куроо чувствовал Алису, у которой тоже забрал далеко не один оргазм, ее ощущения в первый раз с Львом, и потом с Куроо, когда она уже поняла, но ничего не могла поделать; ощущения, что тебя берут против твоей воли, твоих желаний, а ты еще и получаешь удовольствие, которое очень быстро сменяется отвращением. И собственную боль, не смягченную врожденными чарами, природой, сейчас отобранной; боль от того, как без подготовки, неумело вошел — втиснулся — в него Лев, и как двигался теперь: трудно, тесно, без капли смазки. 

Но самым ужасным было понимание причины всего этого. Такие люди, как Лев, встречались очень редко, Куроо про них только слышал — и до последнего надеялся, что так и останется. Увы. Ведьмовского в нем и правда не было ни капли, а вот насчет опасности Куроо ошибся. Лев был прирожденным охотником. Когда у охотника просыпалась сила, то начисто пропадала эмпатия, а прикосновение вытягивало из любого создания суть, то, каким его создала природа. Вытягивало до капли, оставляя слабым, беспомощным, дезориентированным — чем-то иным, не самим собой. 

Куроо стиснул зубы, стараясь не стонать — не скулить. Лев, скорее всего, не знал, он жил себе мирно, ни с кем не связывался, не общался. И чем быстрее он отдолбится, тем быстрее уберет руки от Куроо, и может быть, если это продлится не слишком долго, силы вернутся. Потерпеть, просто перетерпеть. 

Но Алиса не могла не заметить, когда схлынуло возбуждение. 

— Что же ты, эй? — спросила она, отстраняясь. — Мой брат плохо трахается? 

— Ему есть над чем поработать, — процедил Куроо. Без его помощи, без смазки и без удовольствия Лев мог толкаться сколь угодно долго, подчиняясь просьбе — скорее, приказу — сестры и причиняя им обоим только боль. А чем дольше он держал Куроо, тем быстрее таяла надежда, что все вернется, восстановится. — Но давай начнем хотя бы с чего-нибудь скользкого. 

Лев и сам понял, что все идет не так. 

— Масло, Левочка, — сказала Алиса. — Возьми то, что с шалфеем. 

Стоило Льву встать с постели, и какие-то робкие, жалкие отголоски привычных чувств зашептались внутри, словно слабое дуновение ветерка. Хотя бы боль поутихла. А вот привычное легкое ожидание лучше бы не приходило, потому что Куроо уже знал: стоит Льву снова коснуться его, и легкость испарится, сменившись страхом.

Так и вышло, и Куроо из последних сил цеплялся за тонкие ниточки себя привычного, даже зная, что это бесполезно. Главное было — не показать Алисе, что дело не ограничивалось простым физическим неудобством. А еще — заставить Льва кончить как можно скорее. 

И Куроо подавался навстречу, насколько получалось в путах зелья на Алисиной груди, тихо стонал, закусывая губу, прогибался — и все это под пристальным взглядом Алисы. А потом вдруг дернула мысль: если Лев забирает его силы, что произойдет в момент оргазма — момент, когда силы забирал как раз Куроо? Дернуться, попытаться соскочить — и вернуть все на свои места, или лишить себя шанса на прежнюю жизнь окончательно и безвозвратно?.. Впрочем, какой был толк в рассуждениях: чертова мазь пахла особенно остро, дурманя голову и надежно обездвиживая. Лев запульсировал внутри, ненадолго впился пальцами еще крепче — а потом отпустил наконец. И от этого не то взятого, не то упущенного, не то отданного оргазма стало совсем плохо. Куроо ничего не понимал и не чувствовал. И может быть, все, что когда-то было им, навечно осталось вовне, бесполезное, утраченное. 

— Ну как? — спросила Алиса. — Еще чего-нибудь? 

Она смотрела снизу вверх, рассеянно поглаживая Куроо по плечам и груди, проводя ладонями по напряженным предплечьям, которые то и дело сокращались в спазмах, совершенно неконтролируемых. Наверное, чутье Куроо подсказало верно, и ей понравилось это тело. Наверное, несмотря на обиду и волнами накатывавшее отвращение то к нему, то к себе самой, она его хотела. Как хотела и брата, пусть даже не решив, кто из них кого предал в ту первую ночь. 

— Так у меня маловато пространства для маневра, — умудрился усмехнуться Куроо. — Ты продаешь эту мазь охотникам? Они ребята опасные. Что, ни один еще не предложил другую форму оплаты?

— Предлагали, и не раз, — не улыбнулась в ответ Алиса. — Но от самых настойчивых у меня есть надежное средство. 

Она выскользнула из-под Куроо, погладила Льва по спине и, поднявшись с кровати, закрутила крышку на баночке. 

— Пойдем, Левочка, умоемся. 

Когда она ушла, забрав с собой самый сильный запах, чары начали постепенно расходиться. Свежий воздух, лившийся в открытое окно, разбавлял ароматы — трав, мази, секса. Вскоре Куроо смог опуститься на матрас и даже перевернуться на спину. Он ждал, не скользнет ли в груди знакомое чувство, позволявшее вспоминать все, что происходило с ним в чужих руках, с теплым, щекотным удовольствием. Это дало бы надежду, что вслед за первой ласточкой вернется и остальное: его силы, его способности, его сущность. 

Куроо прислушивался к себе, но слышал только писк летучих мышей за окном да плеск воды в соседней комнате. Постепенно его накрыла дрема, легкая, почти невесомая — и совершенно неудержимая, и он отдался ей, только бы не думать о том, каким будет завтрашний день.


End file.
